samcedesrelationshipfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blam Team
_____________________________________________________________________ Welcome to the Blam Team _____________________________________________________________________ ●●●●●●●●●●●●●● "I came to McKinley for Kurt. That's it. And now he's gone, and even with glee club, I just feel really, really alone." "You kinda killed my party buzz, bro." "Sorry, it's just I did all this for him. I did all of this for him. And now he's not here. So it kinda feels as if nothing matters." "Of course it matters, you're McKinley's first gay guy president." "Nobody cares about that." "Look, before you, Kurt was the first gay guy I met. I mean, he's great, but do you think I get his bravo jokes, or the fashion thing, or broadway? You and me, it's different you know. Never had a gay bro before. We're like Wolverine and Cyclops. You know, we show people we're cool with each other, and if you ask me, that's what matters." "Thanks man. You're right. But just so we're clear, I'm Wolverine." ●●●●●●●●●●●●●● "Dude, this is part of some masterplan, right? You're going back to the Warblers to gather anti force so that we can kick their ass at Sectionals, right?" "Sam, don't! I feel awful as it is." "STOP. You've been beating yourself up for like weeks since you and Kurt broke up, but going back to Dalton? You told Finn that it's because you feel more at home there, but if you ask me it's just another way to punish yourself. For what? What did you do exactely?" "It was a guy that friended me on facebook. And then I went to his place, because it felt like Kurt was moving on with his life, and I wasn't a part of it. And after thinking about weather Kurt and I weren't meant for each other, that we weren't supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. But the horrible thing is: Right after I did it, I knew that we were." "Dude, you gotta tell him that." "What, you think I haven't told him? You think I haven't tried? He doesn't want to ..." "Bro, calm down, it's okay." "No, it's not okay Sam. Because I cheated. On the one person that I love more than anything in this world. I hurt him. So of course he's not gonna trust me. He's never gonna forgive me. " "Even if he doesn't, you gotta forgive yourself. You gotta stop... What's the word when you make someone into a villain?" "Villainize?" "Yeah, you gotta stop villainising yourself. Yeah, you hurt Kurt, that wasn't cool. So you're trying to make it right. But exiling yourself to Dalton wont fix anything." "I just wanna stop feeling like I'm a bad person." "You're not. You're one of the good guys, and I got a whole glee club who agrees with me. Give me a day. One day before you pack it all off. One day. To be the hero we all know you are. And then you know, you can decide where you really belong." ●●●●●●●●●●●●●● "Will you please stop lifting? This isn't who you are Sam. You're not some body-obsessed muscle head." "You don't know what it's like. You can sing and dance, and you kick butt in score, and you're all charm and everything. I have to announce my presence with authority the second I walk into a room. People have to notice me, or else they never will. People laugh at my impressions because how I look already has them on board." "Do you really believe that?" "It's just a fact. If you want to make it in this world, you have to be special. And you are special. Even without your body." "I'm not man. It's all I have. I'm all exhausted, watching what I eat all the time, like two day workouts." "Let it go. Have a burger every now and then. Eat a bag of cheetos. Skip your workout. Sleep in a little. Your body isn't gonna change. And even if you have 7 % body fat, you'll see that all of us are still gonna love you. And we're gonna laugh at your impressions." ●●●●●●●●●●●●●● "What's that?" "I wanted to do one more Phil Collins song before the media puts guilty pleasure back in the closet." "Well, maybe we don't have to. I mean everybody seems to be having so much fun with them out on the table. Life's just better this way." "I don't know about that. I think we'd always ourselves with those kind of things, we'd make a lot of people pretty uncomfortable." "You don't have to be uncomfortable. I get it, your guilty pleasure is me." "..." "I've known all along. Frankly, I'm an attractive guy, and you are into dudes, and if you weren't into me, I'd propoably be very offended." "You're not freaked out? Because I don't want to japperdize our friendship. And I've been there before, and...." "Stop! Nothing is going to change. We're like brothers. I trust you. And to tell you the truth, the attention feels kinda good, it's flattering. Let's hug it out. COME ON! Hug it out!" "Dude, please tell me that that's a packet of live savers in your pocket." "No, they're breath mints. Do you want one?" "Alright, thanks." ☮ About Blam ◑ Tumblr_mdxb500iFM1qga2g5o5_250.gif Tumblr_mdxb500iFM1qga2g5o6_250.gif Blam describes the friendship, and for some people even the crack-relationship of Blaine Warbler, and Trouty Mouth, also known as Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans. It is also commonly known as Wolverine and Cyclops, Slaine, Andevans, and Evanderson. They are the current senior-class presidents of William McKinley High School, and the currect Heroes of the New Directions. It was their effort that got the Warblers disqualified, and thus the glee-club back into the competition. The also hold glee-club practice when Will couldn't do it, because he had fallen ill. Their relationship isn't purely platonic, at least not from Blaine's side, who has developed feelings for the straight boy Sam. Blaine, however, respected that Sam could not return his feelings, and valued their friendship more than himself, which is why he did nothing to put it into jeopardy. Sam still figured it out, but didn't find it obnoxious in the least, but rather flattering. ☮ Rules ◑ This team obeys Andy's rules! *If you don't like Blam, and/or dont want to stick to the rules... you're not really wanted here, so would you please gtfo? just go away? :3 *Don't sign somebody's name who does not have an account. Otherwise, someone's in trouble!!! *Don't sign yourself more than once. If you do that... well, the worst thing that can happen is that you get taken down again, but it'd be cool if you saved us that extra effort. *Don't spam, vandalize, or insert false information. If you do, you shall be hit by the almighty blightning. *I know that you are wanky, I'm wanky, and they are wanky. But keep the content on this page family friendly. The best would be PG13 or below. And don't even think of uploading that shower gif. *Donkey. *Don't bash. Be it characters, other ships, or other Users. Don't be a disgrace for your fellow Blamers! *Please be good to each other. We Blammers gotta stick together. *The donkey up above had no meaning. *Don't be set off off by these rules or by my phrasing. Having fun is much more important, gosh darn it. ☮ Why everyone Should Support Blam ◑ If you can think of another reason to ship Blam, feel free to add it. *Blam is awesome. *They participated in the senior-class-presidency together. *They won the senior-class-presidency together. *Sam was happy to have a gay bro. *They wanted to show the world that gay men can be friends with straight ones. *Sam made Blaine forgive himself for cheating on Kurt. *Blaine managed to get out of his depression through Sam. *They helped out around McKinley together during 'Heroes'. *They stole the New Direction's trophy back in a battle that equaled "Death Star", meets Mordor, meets "Temple of Doom". *Blaine has developed true feelings for Sam. *Although it was hard for him, Blaine didn't act upon his feelings, because he knew Sam can't return them. *Blaine borrows Sam chapstick without hesitating. *As a team, they realized the Warblers were frauds. *As a team, they got the New Directions back into the competition. *Blaine showed Sam he was worth something even without his muscles. *They sing fantastic duets. *They are going to bring Sue down together. *Blaine wanted to support Sam, when he thought his friend was struggling with money. *Sam shared all his guilly pleasures with Blaine. *Blaine dedicated a lovely song to Sam. *Sam wasn't disgusted, but flattered with Blaine's feelings for him. *They're two hot guys, with nice bodies and pretty faces. I'm not saying that it's a good reason to ship someone, but it does no harm. *Their friendship was a major-centric of Season Four. *Ryan Murphy ships it. *My English teacher in my senior year said that true love only exists from man to man. ☮ Templates ◑ ☮ Signatures ◑ If you don't know how to sign, please leave a comment and someone will help you. :3 Friendship #Andsome #Handsome #Awesome #Donkey #Rocky Relationship #Andsome #Handsome #Awesome #Donkey #Rocky test ☮ Gallery ◑ If you have any pictures or gifs, feel free to add it to the gallery. ☮ Featured Tumblr Post ◑ ☮ Poll ◑ Were you disappointed that Sam and Blaine didn't become a couple in "Guilty Pleasures"? Yes, totally, it would have been so hot. No, Sam is straight, so it's good that way